Scorpicore
Scorpicore is a demonic kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Scorpicore is ruthless, destructive, and silent. Although he never talks, he still seems to be sentient, albeit only showing it with his craving for death and destruction. He's vicious and bloodthirsty in battle, being extremely aggressive against foes. History ''First Appearance'' In Melbourne, Australia, Scorpicore arrived with Inferno DesGhidorah, El Gusano Gigante, Neo El Gusano, and Faceless Puppeteer (Disguised as a member of the Geonosian Golems) to wreak havoc. As the jaegers Winter Flurry, Toxic Tsunami, Diamond Avalanche, Shameless Fox, Redflag Horowitz, Wolf Queen, and Tacit Ronin appeared, they engaged the earth defender team of seven! Scorpicore began by ramming hard into Diamond Avalanche from behind. Winter Flurry slashed Scorpicore with her chainsword while Diamond Avalanche headbutted him to get him off of the jaeger. Next, Scorpicore flew at Diamond Avalanche and tore at his head. Winter Flurry stabbed the lion kaiju with her wrist blades, but Scorpicore impaled Winter with his scorpion tail and flung her away. Diamond Avalanche hit Scorpicore's face point-blank with lasers from his conn-pod. However, the Geonosian Golem punched him in the back of the head to disrupt it. As Toxic Tsunami stepped in to fight the golem, Scorpicore bit down hard on Diamond Avalanche's head. As Diamond stabbed Scorpicore several times and Winter charged, the mixture kaiju finally bit right through the armor in Diamond's head. As Winter Flurry tried to impale Scorpicore with her chainsword, the evil kaiju flew up a bit, making her stab Diamond Avalanche through the head and instantly kill him. Slashing her with his claws, Scorpicore was launched into a building by Winter's laser immediately after the death of Diamond Avalanche. Toxic Tsunami sent a purple beam at Scorpicore, only for him to dodge and bowl Tsunami over. Winter Flurry sent out the wrist blade form her arm, with it lodging itself deep into Scorpicore's side. Roaring in pain, Scorpicore clawed right through Toxic Tsunami's armor and threw him into Winter Flurry. Meanwhile, Neo Spacegodzilla had joined the battle and was pounding the three rookie jaegers. Toxic Tsunami rushed to help him, but Scorpicore flew after him. Ignoring a slash from Winter Flurry, Scorpicore sunk his tail through Toxic and hurled him very, very far away from Melbourne and from the battle. As Winter Flurry sent a cold energy beam at Scorpicore, Faceless Puppeteer finally revealed himself to the heroes. Scorpicore charged Winter Flurry, only for Tacit Ronin to tackle him from the side, punch him in the face, and elbow him in the neck. Roaring in pain, Scorpicore slashed Tacit with his tail. Scorpicore grabbed Winter Flurry and threw her into a building, turning to Shameless Fox, Wolf Queen, and Redflag Horowitz next. After using a sonic roar to damage all three, Scorpicore coated Shameless Fox and Redflag Horowitz in purple hellfire. Getting hit by Horowitz's Wave Laser, Scorpicore retaliated by smacking the rookie jaeger with his tail. Shameless Fox slashed at Scorpicore, only to be slashed back by claws. As Wolf Queen and Redflag Horowitz charged, Scorpicore did so as well until... A flash of golden light streaked past Scorpicore, making a huge gash in his side. It was the Holy Sword (or Ax), Paladin! Paladin slashed Scorpicore once again with his golden ax, damaging him. Scorpicore blasted Shameless Fox and Paladin with hellfire again. Paladin was able to severely wound Scorpicore with an overhead swing, making the unholy beast shriek in fear and fly off. Abilities *Scorpicore can fly at speeds of of up Mach 7. *Scorpicore is very physically strong and durable. *Skilled in fighting with claws, teeth, etc. *Scorpicore has a scorpion's tail that can inject lethal poison into victims when launched into their skin. *Scorpicore can let out a sonic roar that damages others around him. More TBA Trivia *Scorpicores were Jay's favorite creatures in Heroes Chronicles. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)